Riddle
by dyoruru
Summary: Jongdae bahkan tidak keluar kamar saat makan malam. / 'Membaca riddle, mau ikut' / Ff baru lagi ngeeng Silakan dibaca, maaf typo. Satu lagi jangan lupa review yaaa :3


Semua member sedang duduk di atas sofa diruang tengah. Kebetulan sudah tidak ada jadwal jadi yah sedikit bersantai setelah makan malam sepertinya bukan masalah. Yixing berdiri, membuat Junmyeon yang ada disampingnya menoleh.

"Mau kemana?"

"Ke kamar Jongdae,"

Jongdae tak menampakkan diri bahkan ketika makan malam tadi. Kyungsoo bilang dia sedang sibuk dengan komputernya.

Pintu kamar Jongdae berderit pelan sedangkan si pemilik kamar tidak mengalihkan sedikitpun pandangannya dari layar komputer. Tau Jongdae tak menyadari kehadirannya, Yixing berjalan pelan lalu melompat dan mendaratkan seluruh tubuhnya di atas Jongdae yang sedang tengkurap, membuat adiknya itu berteriak nyaring dan berlebihan.

"Yaaaaak!"

"Hehehehe, maaf ya-" yang diteriaki hanya tersenyum konyol lalu segera memeluk Jongdae agar dia tidak marah.

"Sedang apa?"

"Membaca riddle. Mau ikut?" tanpa menunggu jawaban Yixing, Jongdae segera menggeser tubuhnya agar ranjang berukuran single itu muat untuk berdua.

_'Belajar untuk menjadi seorang dokter benar-benar memerlukan kerja keras, tetapi saya mendapatkan nilai sempurna pada tes otopsi pada hari Jum'at lalu. Semua itu berkat bantuan dari teman sekamar saya. Aku berharap dapat berterimakasih kepadanya, tetapi dia sudah tidak mungkin bertemu aku lagi.'_

"Tunggu, biarkan aku berpikir sebentar." ucap Yixing membuat Jongdae terkekeh.

"Bagaimana? Sudah tau jawabannya tidak?" tanya Jongdae tidak sabaran.

Hey ini baru 30 detik sejak Yixing mencoba berpikir!

"Dia membunuh temannya lalu dijadikan bahan percobaan, benar tidak?"

"Benar!"

"Yeay!" sorak keduanya. Tangan Jongdae lalu meraih mouse dan kegiatan membaca riddle berlanjut dengan asyik sampai seseorang masuk ke kamar Jongdae.

"Kalian sedang apa? Tanya Tao yang berdiri di depan pintu.

"Membaca riddle." Jawab Yixing dan Jongdae bersamaan. Tao yang tak tau apa itu riddle hanya berjalan mendekati keduanya lalu ikut menengok layar komputer Jongdae.

'_Temanku menceritakan cerita ini. Ia tinggal di gedung apartemen tinggi. Karena ia tinggal di lantai 14, ia harus menggunakan lift. Suatu hari, pada tengah malam, ia pulang dari kerja. Ia naik lift dan memencet tombol 14. Sesaat setelah pintunya tertutup dan elevator mulai bergerak, tombol 8 menyala. "Hmm, siapa ya yang mau naik lift di tengah malam begini?" Segera setelah ia berkata begitu, ia menyadari sesuatu dan cepat-cepat memencet tombol lantai 2, 3, 4, dan 5 secara tergesa-gesa. Pintu lift melewati lantai 2, tetapi untungnya lift berhenti pada lantai 3 dan kemudian ia memaksa keluar lewat pintu lift yang lambat terbukanya, kemudian ia berlari keluar. Ia turun dengan tangga dan meninggalkan gedung, dan kemudian ia menghabiskan waktu semalaman untuk membaca majalah di minimart dekat gedungnya sampai pagi."Mungkin bukan apa-apa, tetapi kau tidak pernah tahu." Ia tersenyum ketika menceritakannya, tetapi bahkan sampai hari ini, ia masih menghindari menggunakan elevator di tengah malam.'_

"Bukannya tombol lift hanya menyala saat ditekan dari dalam-" ucap Tao terputus.

"Berarti ada hantu yang ikut bersamanya." sambung Jongdae cepat. Bulu kuduk Tao sedikit meremang tapi dia meraih mouse dan menggerakkan kursor ke bawah.

Berani juga.

_'Malam ini sedang hujan deras sekali. Ketika kami sampai pada suatu tempat, aku menghentikan mobilku di depan sebuah terowongan. Temanku dan aku pernah mendengar rumor dan legenda bahwa terowongan ini berhantu. Mereka mengatakan ketika mengendarai mobil dan melintasi terowongan ini pada malam hari, hal yang aneh akan terjadi. Kami kemari untuk mengetes keberanian kami dan memastikan bahwa rumor tersebut benar. Terowongan ini letakknya sangat terpencil dan tidak banyak kendaraan yang melintas. Suasana angker dan menyeramkan langsung kami rasakan begitu memasuki terowongan ini. Aku menjalankan mobil dengan pelan, berharap sesuatu yang aneh benar- benar terjadi, tetapi ketika kita mencapai ujung terowongan kami tidak melihat sesuatu apapun yang mengerikan. Aku dan temanku kecewa. "Ayo kita melintas lagi," kataku. Teman-temanku setuju dan aku memutar mobilku saat diujung terowongan. Sekali lagi, kita tidak mengalami hal yang aneh. Aku memutar mobilku di dalam terowongan beberapa kali setiap kali kami hendak mencapai ujung. Setelah empat atau lima putaran, salah satu temanku berkata, "Lebih baik kita pulang saja teman-teman." Kupikir dia benar, lama-kelamaan kami menjadi bosan, dan suara hujan yang turun ke atap mobil kami semakin lama semakin mengganggu kami. Akan tetapi ada sesuatu yang aneh dengan nada bicara temanku tersebut. Tepat sebelum kami keluar terowongan, kuhentikan mobilku dan melihat kebelakang. Aku menyadari bahwa salah satu temanku tersebut menggigil dan terlihat ketakutan. Teman-temanku yang lain menatapnya dan bertanya"Apa yang salah denganmu? Apakah kamu melihat sesuatu?" Lalu ia berkata "Apa kamu tidak mendengarnya?" "Mendengar apa?" kataku. Setelah terdiam cukup lama, ia mengatakan "Hujan, suara hujan….!"'_

"Apa maksudnya?" Tanya Yixing. Tao mengangkat bahu dan Jongdae hanya diam. Sepertinya sedang berpikir.

"Oh suara hujan!" ucap Jongdae bersemangat.

"Ada apa dengan suara hujan?" Yixing masih tidak mengerti.

"Mereka di dalam terowongan, ingat? Di dalam terowongan tidak akan terdengar suara hujan."

Lalu terdengar suara 'oh' pelan dan panjang dari mulut Yixing dan Tao. Jongdae yang gemas lalu mencubit pipi Yixing pelan, mereka tertawa bersama sedangkan Tao hanya mendecih pelan. Beberapa riddle berlalu dan Tao beranjak dari duduknya, mungkin ingin kembali ke kamar mengingat sekarang sudah jam 11 malam.

"Hei Taozi, mau main sesuatu?"

Tawaran Jongdae dan kerlingan Yixing membuat kening Tao berkerut.

"Main apa?"

"..."

TBC

Jiahahaha bikin tbc disini bukan karena niatnya mau bikin penasaran tapi karena emang ga ada ide, lol. Post ff mulu perasaan, duh efek liburan ga kemana mana ya gini, sedih ih. Ini ff lama btw, udah dari jaman kapan itu waktu suka baca riddle. Readers ada yang suka baca riddle? Seru ya! Kadang suka sebel juga kalo mikirnya udah rumit kemana mana taunya jawabannya simpel banget T.T Ayo yang review sekalian bilang maunya mereka main apa. Yang urban legend loh ya, tapi jangan bloody mary, takut T.T


End file.
